Not All Scars Are Visible
by LucindaSilvers
Summary: NYC AU. Speakeasies are all the rage, and the easiest way for the peace-loving ghouls to balance their diets. There are no questions when people mysteriously disappear within it. Ruby is an average Ghoul with a past she'd rather not remember. Her and her sister try to make an honest living, a safe living, but things take a turn when Ruby falls for a boy, and he's human, double risk


In the 1920's, during the famous prohibition, those who desired alcohol enough to break the law would often times find themselves in a _Speakeasy. _A speakeasy is a pub that was hidden underground that would illegally sell alcohol to their devoted customers. Those who attended these places were well aware of the consequences, drinking, back then, was something one wouldn't want to be caught red handed. Humans, Ghouls and everything in-between would gather to enjoy a nice glass of beer. No questions, no problems.

Fast forward about 25 years and you find ourselves in a day and age where drinking is legal. Due to the fact no one had to sneak around anymore speakeasies drastically went out of business. Though beneficial for humans, being able to drink publicly, this held many disadvantages to Ghouls.

Though Humans came to speakeasies to drink and have fun, Ghouls had other agendas. In a place where no questions were asked and no faces were remembered Ghouls had a easy time obtaining their "balanced" diet. No one could trace the few missing souls that wandered in and never came out. In fact no one could because no one was ever supposed to be down there!

Back in that day, ghouls thrived in peace with the humans of New York City. But nowadays Ghouls have to get their hands dirty and bring popularity back to the Speakeasies. And thus around the 1960's Speakeasies boomed in growth. Only this time all Speakeasies were Ghoul owned and Ghoul ran. Humans were the VIP.

Fast forwards another 55 years and we arrive at the year 2015, early January. The air was still a bitter cold but the city hasn't seen snow in weeks. The sun just set along the Hudson River and the city that never slept kept its promise to its name. I stepped outside into one of New York's many dark alleys to catch a breath before my shift officially began.

I harsh gust of wind blew my hair in every direction. I decided to pull it into a tight ponytail tonight. I was a little bit moody the past few days, well what ghoul wouldn't be, I haven't _eaten _in a while.

I glanced at my wrist watch to see the time, 11:43, I begin in 17 minutes. The night was just beginning for me. On the weekends I opted for the later shift for the extra cash. I made a decent amount for my sister and I to get by but a little extra cash here and there for some fun never hurt.

The job was good, the job was safe. I worked in one of New York's more rugged Speakeasy called Senchineru. It was popular among the locals, and even then the place was hopping mad every weekend night.

I took one last look at the dark blue sky before returning to the bar. I locked the door behind me to make sure no drunks happen to stumble in. I ran straight to the changing room and stripped off my winter clothes and into a short black dress.

I was still a bit cold in the sleevless garment but I knew after 20 minutes of manning the bar I would be building up sweat. I ignored my goosebumps and ran to the nearest mirror. I was a typical mess in a dress as they say. My golden hair was in tangles and my bloodshot eyes have seen better days.

I pulled my hair back as tight as possible and prayed that my eyes would go unnoticed. I ran out of the girls changing room and into the crowd. I weaved through sweaty bodies and tangled limbs all the while having the bass manipulate my heart beat. When I finally reached the bar I was greeted with a warm smile.

"There you are!" The red head behind the bar sighed in relief. Her short bobbed hair bounced as she shook the martini pale. Sweat balled at her brow but that only made her more attractive, even at her worst my partner looked her best.

"What are you talking about Beth?" I giggle hoping over the dark oak bar. "I'm five minutes early!"

"Well you know how I feel about weekends, they are always too busy." She glided over to the far end of the bar and filled up a young girl's martini glass. She slid back towards me to continue "Seats six and seven want two shots each of G"

I pulled out a large bottle of Grey Goose and grabbed four shot glasses with one hand. I effortlessly poured the vodka and in seconds they were in front of two drunk faces. I returned the bottle and moved closer to Beth.

"How was school today?" She said in a mocking tone. Beth was the best at her job. She was the most charismatic and had no shame into using her curves to sway the customers. A Ghoul like Beth will never go hungry.

"It was good." I replied in monotone. "But I've been running a bit slow lately if you know what I mean. Both Paige and I have been not in the best shape."

"You shouldn't worry, it is your turn this week, the tips and spoils are in your favor today." Beth gave me a sly grin over her shoulder. For a second I thought I could see her Ghoul eyes peak but it must have been my imagination.

I looked out on to the dance floor cloaked in flashing lights of all colors. You couldn't recognize any familiar face in this mess. I honestly got dizzy whenever I focused on the crowd too much. It didn't matter really, my focus was supposed to be the bar anyway.

I entered a couple checks here and there and resorted to cleaning a few glasses so we could use them later. I was on auto pilot for most of the night, I was so used to mixing and mingling it did not even require conscious thought. I had more important things to think about, like paying the bills.

By then I was not cold anymore, the goosebumps were long gone. But the goosebumps did peak whenever some drunk was graceful enough to mention how much they would like to screw Beth or I. Because I was short I always attracted the weird fetishes.

When the time neared 3 am, one hour before closing time, the physical labor of being on my feet for so long was finally getting to me. The club crowd was thinning significantly, and the only ones left at the bar were the drunks too intoxicated to get up.

It was then when a lone man arrived at the bar. He didn't sway in his step, he wasn't drunk at all. It was strange because he just entered the joint so close to closing time. Beth gestured to me she was going to take a break, or go pee, honestly everything seemed the same at this point.

I forced my pained feet to make it to the far end of the rectangular bar. The closer I got to the lone ranger the more suspicious of his intentions I became. He wore a pressed suit and had a clean haircut. He was either one of those big wigs or the lackey to one of them.

"What can I get you?" I smiled leaning over the bar to support my weight. I placed my palm under my chin and sighed. "It seems a bit late to get the party started, ne?"

"I just got off shift" He chuckled. His deep voice vibrated in my heart. I wasn't going to lie, he was pretty good looking for one of those suit guys. His light eyes and dark hair served such a subtle but brilliant contrast. He looked so young yet so old, I couldn't tell if he was the same age I was or older. "Gin Tonic please."

The words he spoke rolled off his tongue like he was speaking another language. I wanted to linger more but I had to get his drink. Suddenly my feet weren't too tired anymore and I had the strength to glide like I did before. For some reason I felt his eyes on me.

I gave a signal to the main bouncer, Garret, to start removing the drunks contaminating the bar on the other side. One of them puked and then passed out. I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one mopping that up.

I fixed the Gin and made it back to him, I found him scrolling some large text on his smart phone. But as soon as I came close enough to sneak a peak he changed the tab. I pouted while setting down his drink in front of him. Without thinking my mouth went off without control.

"What's your name?"

"Mason." He responded immediately as if he was going to say it without me asking. "Yours?" He tried to cover up his eagerness.

"Ruby." I smile.

"Does your name have any correlation to your necklace?" He asked downing his tonic. He moved a little closer to continue the conversation.

"An observant one." I cooed. "You'll have to excuse my shock I only get one track minded drunks around these parts."

"So is that a yes?"

"Persistent too?" I shifted my posture instinctively. I didn't know where I was taking this conversation at this point. "If I had to answer than yes, my mother gave me this necklace when I was just a baby."

I began to fumble with my jewelry instinctively. I loved twirling the sterling silver chain between my fingers. The Ruby was an irregular shape, like it was mined and just polished, it had no store cut, it was just a natural rock.

"I want to allude to the you being just a naturally beautiful as that stones shape but I'm sure I'll just be preaching to the choir." He finished his drink and brought all his attention back to me. He had one of those candid grins that made him look flawless.

I was getting ahead of myself. I was only a sophomore in college and I was flirting with a man I didn't know anything about. Hell the policy was to ID anyone I wasn't to sure of. I decided to let this one slide, no one would question me, it was too late for that.

"That was actually a good one, I've heard similar, like when I was on the subway once and that guy held a knife to my waist. He wasn't that charming though…" I trailed off.

His look went from charming to distressed. I always forget that I can't joke about Ghoul things with Humans. Even now I can remember that robbers horrified expression when he couldn't do anything no matter how hard he pressed the knife against my belly. He did a wild number on my dress though.

"Don't worry, the train sopped short and I got away, no harm no foul." I shrugged off moving to clean his glass. The clock was shy of 4 am, I had to start cleaning up. Without me noticing, the club was near empty. The lights went off and the bouncers began picking up the passed out drunks.

Somewhere in the back rooms my order was being processed. The smarter side of me knew I should shuffle this man out before he was escorted out. I passed Mason his check and he paid with a twenty dollar bill no change. But before he got up and left he asked me if I could answer a few questions for him.

And that was when my stomach dropped. I had to keep calm and act nonchalant to not draw attention to myself.

"Sure."

"How long have you worked here?" He asked without skipping a beat. For a minute I stared blankly at the man. And then he leaned in closer as if our answers had to be totally private.

"About a year." I lied. I really started when I was about 16 for extra money. But you had to be at least 18 to be a bartender, I don't need this place to get any shit for helping me out in my time of need.

"Have you noticed anything peculiar? Maybe about your coworkers? Boss?"

I knew what he was getting at. Senchineru knew how to play this game. Despite the fact I did not know who this man worked for I knew how to answer these question. At this speakeasy we hire Ghouls and Humans to draw away attention. This guy was just lucky to grab a Ghoul employee to question.

"Not really" I replied running a wash cloth along the sticky oak surface. "The job's good you know. Tips are great and the place is always busy."

"Hmm, how do you feel about the appearance of the _Fox _just a month ago." He countered.

I blood ran cold, I almost tripped walking along the bar. I stared at Mason, into his deep blue eyes and gave a fake frown. "It wasn't a highlight of this place's life. But, Fortunately I called in sick that day."

"Oh." Mason responded like he just got terrible christmas present but he had to be nice about it.

"But, it seemed like the Fox was helping rather than attacking us. Some crazy guy, apparently covered in blood, ran in and started harassing people. From the rumors I get a feeling that man wasn't… Human. Any way I'm really sorry sir, I have to get this bar cleaned up before closing." I said hopping over the bar.

Mason scribbled everything I said into his notebook and shut it tight. He adjusted his tie and walked towards this close to Mason I realized I just barely met his shoulder in height. He seemed flustered for a moment before he picked up his brief case.

"Yes, I'm sorry for claiming so much of your time. Thank you for your support, I wish you a safe journey home Miss Ruby." He said walking towards the front door. I stared at him as he left. I wondered for a minute how much more stupid could I get.

"Boy, was he cute." Beth's voice sung from behind me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I spun around to meet the redheads mocking gaze. "Ah a young fling, so adorable."

"Oh shut up." I flustered walking towards the locker rooms. Beth followed, the heavy duty cleaning was always left to the actual janitors. We just had the courtesy to clean our station. "And where did you go for the last hour?"

"I saw you had things taken care of so I went to the back to help with your order. It's ready in the kitchen, also the boss is waiting for you there as well." She smiled throwing off her dress into her locker.

"Some IDIOT spilled their drink on me, now I have to get this dry cleaned, AGAIN." Beth groaned while pulling on her sequenced jeans. She shoved her black dress into her purse and pulled on her fluffy coat. Any man who ever came to the bar would die to see the view I saw every day.

"How much did we make today." Beth giggled in glee, I knew Beth loved money, she probably loved money more than she did her boyfriend. But I'll never be the one to say that. Beth was a difficult girlfriend, her boyfriend Nathan told me once, but regardless he loved her with all his heart.

I've been jealous of their relationship since I was studying for my SATs. But Beth being in a relationship has never hindered any man from chasing her to the edges of the earth. Beth was beautiful, but most of all, she knew how to play men. But what I've noticed is that she'll never earn the heart to play Nathan.

"375." I counted holding out the giant wad of cash I collected under the cash register. Since there were no waiters, the tips were all for Beth and I. Beth grabbed the wad and counted 200, she handed me the 200 and grabbed her purse.

"Night babes." She cooed.

"Thanks." I finally uttered as she left the locker room and out into the cold night. I stuffed the cash into my wallet and shed off my dress. I pulled on my clothes and ran towards the back offices. I found my boss' door and slipped inside.

"Nice night out tonight right?" My boss stood by his open window taking in the cold breeze. He promptly shut the window and turned around. On his desk sat a regular jansport backpack stuffed to the brim.

It took me a moment to realize the others standing in the shadows. I immediately knew they were all like me, Ghouls. I recognized a couple faces, no one I was too familiar with, but I knew them from previous meetings.

All the Ghouls around me were the leaders of Senchineru, our Ghoul Clan. Everyone was quiet, everyone was just, staring. I nervously tucked in my sleeves and responded to my boss. "Well I know the club was busy. I was on my feet all night."

"That's good, how are you managing your work load, with school and everything." My bosses name was Mr. Loft. He was a very nice and generous man. He took all his employees and treated them with compassion, Ghoul or not. He was the one who took Paige and I in a long time ago, when we were in a dark place.

Before I could respond a deep voice boomed from behind me. "Cut the crap! We have an emergency and you care about this girl's day."

I stared at the man who owned the voice. He emerged from a dark corner with bandages all up his arms. He wore his Ghoul eyes unafraid of who may walk in and see. The man was practically spitting venom as he spoke.

"Now Mr. Haron, if you happen to disrespect one of my employees, no matter who they are, you and I won't be on this friendly basis anymore. But my interference is not needed if you try to hurt Ruby, she'll take you out herself." My boss replied.

I smiled at Mr. Haron and he seemed to grow even angrier. I wanted to laugh but I knew I would get a scolding from Boss for something that disrespectful.

"Before we start a Civil War, what is it you need?" I sighed moving towards the Jansport bag. "Of course you do know my price."

I slumped the backpack over my shoulders and began walking towards the exit. I continued to speak while leaving "And I refuse to be yelled at, Mr. Haron."

"Ruby!" The man called when I put my foot at the door. His voice had the hint of desperation that I knew all too well. His eyes, though a sinister black and red, held an emotion so familiar. I turned around and I already knew what I needed to do.

From what I remember Mr, Haron had a young boy. He lost his wife to the CCG when they ambushed his home during the work day. Thankfully his boy was at school, but they didn't hesitate to kill the wife.

"They have him," Tears welled up in his Ghoul eyes. It was hard to look at him and keep a straight face myself. "They took him while he was at school, during soccer practice, he is only 9."

My mind flashed to Paige. She was crying and her hair was burned to just below her ears. Her knees and palms were covered in scabs and her nose dripping with snot. And I remember exactly how useless I felt.

"I can try." I managed to utter. And just me saying that single world caused Mr. Haron to shine some hope that maybe he'll be able to hold his son again. I could see the pain in his eyes. A whole week of suffering.

I wanted to hold Paige at that moment, I needed to know that she was in her sky blue bed cuddled up to her stuffed bear I gave to her for Christmas. That she would be dressed in her pink plaid pajamas and her similar blonde hair would be in a tangled mess.

"The raid is planned for next Saturday. Beth will cover your shift and you will be paid full price and a little extra." Mr. Loft continued saving the scene from becoming a sob story. He was indirectly giving me a chance to escape as he continued "Please meet here with us at 7 sharp."

I nodded and took my leave. Once the office's door was shut my legs began to shake. Those nightmares of Paige still haunt me everyday. I shifted the backpack on my shoulders and gave my bicep a good pinch. I had to forget, one wrong move and I could be killed in seconds.

I passed the bouncers on the way out and into the cold night of New York. I decided to walk home to get my blood pumping. Something inside me me needed to be let out, and it was about time.

It was only 5:30 before I arrived at my apartment. I quietly hiked up the rusty fire escape and into my bedroom's window. I could barely see anything, but the familiarity of my room allowed me to navigate without hitting anything.

Before going to bed I needed to check up on Paige. I snuck quietly down the hall and into her bedroom, I held my breath tight the whole way. When I finally saw my little sister deep in sleep I sighed in relief. I left her room and brought the backpack to the kitchen.

I opened the empty fridge and shoved the whole bag in, I was too tired to organize it now. It was always funny to look at an empty kitchen, everything in it was purely for show. The only thing that lined the cabinets were different kinds of coffee.

I crawled back to my room and got ready for bed. I fell asleep to forced sweet dreams to keep my mind off the stress. I'll probably sleep most of the day, Paige knows that Saturdays she is on her own. All I have to do now is rest and build up the strength I'll require for the raid.

Surprisingly my last conscious thought was of Mason. Mason and his smile. The way he talked, The way he was so good looking. It makes me wonder…


End file.
